Charity Fight
by VAmpireAcademy6
Summary: Summary inside ONE SHOT rated T for language.


This is something I came up with a long time ago but never wrote it. I am having SOOO much trouble writing and I hope this will me help get back into it.

Charity Fight

Summary: AU There is a charity 'fight night' at the Gay and Lesbian center. Everyone in the little 'family' decides to do it. Well, maybe not everyone... (You know, Debbie, Carl, Michael, Brian, etc, etc.)

The 'family' couldn't believe that they were at this boxing arena. They couldn't believe they were actually going to fight. But, they decided to do the fight because it's for a charity _and_ it's for the Gay and Lesbian Center. Not everyone was going to fight. Debbie and Carl couldn't fight, neither could Lindsey, Gus, or JR, and Emmett nor Ted wanted to fight so they're out. So that just leaves Michael, Ben, Hunter, Melanie, Brian, Justin, and Daphne.

They all decided to ride in a van together to the GLC. Carl drove and Debbie was in the passenger seat. Everyone else was in the back. Brian and Justin were in the way back. Brian started kissing Justin's neck then kissed up his neck and along the jaw line and they started making out. Brian put his hand on Justin's thigh and started going up, on the inside of Justin's thigh and ended up at his crotch. Michael turned around to talk to Brian but he saw them making out. Brian was about to put his hand inside Justin's sweat pants when Michael interrupted them. "Brian! Justin! Cut it out!" They broke apart and Brian pulled his hand away from Justin's crotch. Justin blushed a deep red and Brian just smiled innocently.

"Oh come on Mikey. We're just having a little fun," Brian told him.

"A little? Seems like a lot more than a little."

On the rest of the way over, everyone talked and Brian and Justin kept kissing each other and making out. Michael had to keep them from fucking; there were kids in the van.

When they were inside the building, they went inside and they were all getting ready, while the ones, who were _not_ fighting, went and took their seats in the front row. It was 20 minutes later when the fight started.

_Justin's POV_

When the fight started, I was excited but more nervous. First up was Michael and he did really good. Then it was Hunter and he was really good. We all have been training for weeks. Well, the ones that are going to fight. Brian went next and I was scared something was going to happen to him. These people could be fucking homophobes trying to fucking kill us. As I watched him fight, Brian was doing really good. The guy was hitting him pretty hard, but he was hitting harder; I could tell. All though I was scared of him getting hurt, Brian _did_ look sexy fighting.

Before I know it, It was my turn and I'm scared. As I look at the guy across from me, I couldn't believe how much bigger the guy is. The fight starts and before I know it, this guy is coming at me full force and it's like he wants to rip my head off. It's for fucking charity. I feel my face mask starting to come off and they're not stopping the fight so I decide to keep fighting this guy. I hear Brian yell, "His face mask is off! Stop the fucking fight!" When my face mask was almost completely off they stopped the fight. We went back over to our corners and the 'assistant' people put my face mask back on and made sure it was on tight, but not too tight. The 2nd round started and this guy is coming at me like the first time. If this guy wants a real fight then a real fight is what I'm gonna give him. So I start punching him just as hard as he's punching me. My feel my face mask start to come off again and I fall and go under the ropes and this guy is still punching me. I can't get up but I'm still fighting and they finally stop the fight. I could hear the family yelling for them to stop the fight and that my face mask was off.

As the third and final round is about to start, I hear them say they're stopping the fight and that a doctor wants to see me. I feel okay. But I go and see the doctor anyway.

I sit on a chair and the doctor examines me. My head, my neck and neck movement, make sure nothing is broken and the family is back here with me too. Brian is standing next to me. When the doctor is done examining me he leaves. I stand up and Brian hugs me. "I'm fine." I tell him.

"Are you sure?" Michael asks me.

"Yes. It's not a big deal."

"Not a big deal? That guy looked like he wanted to kill you! Not only that, your face mask was off! Twice! And they didn't even stop! Plus you were on the ground, and under the ropes!" Brian yelled. I know he's not angry at me; he just cares and is just concerned.

"Okay, I get it. But I was hitting him just as hard. All though he was hitting me that hard, it was fun. I just don't like the pain that comes with it. I'm pretty sure we're gonna be sore tomorrow." The referee or whoever he was came in the room and asked if we were going to continue to the next person.

"No fucking way. No more family members are fighting." Deb told him.

"No. I'm fighting." Mel said.

"No you're not. What if you get the same treatment Sunshine does? Is someone going to actually stop it?"

"Deb, I know you're worried, but I can take care of myself and it's my decision."

Eventually, the decision is made and Mel is fighting. We're sitting there, and watching her fight. She gets a pretty hard punch on the side. She holds her side for a second then starts fighting. I'm just relieved this girl isn't trying to rip her head off and actually just fighting like it's for charity, which it is.

When Mel was done fighting, Deb told all of us that no one else was going to fight and she looked and sounded pretty damn serious so we knew not to argue with her. After we all changed into comfortable clothes, we left and I'm glad to be out of there. To be honest, when the guy started coming at me the first time, I was scared and after they stopped the fight I was scared that the same guy was going to come completely out of nowhere and attack me. But I'm glad it's all over and we can all go home.

**

* * *

**

A/N: This is the third version of this fanfiction because I couldn't get it how I wanted it and I still don't like it. The beginning is what I really don't like but other than that, the rest is okay. I got this idea from a Keeping Up with the Kardashians episode. I think it's called Fight Night or something like that. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it. :)


End file.
